


this is art?

by queerly_yours



Series: tumblr prompt fills [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, High School, Nudity, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ahem,” Lydia says, trying to get their attention. She notices Kira smile into the kiss as though she heard, but didn’t care to stop. “Erica, stop mauling your girlfriend so that we can get this project under way,” she demands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is art?

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: erikira + the paint's supposed to go where?

“Why did we volunteer for this?” Kira grumbles, walking with her girlfriend up the steps to the front entrance of the school.

Erica stops and swings her around to pull her into a long, slow kiss. Kira wraps her arms around Erica’s neck as she’s pushed back against the brick wall next to the front doors.

“Ahem,” Lydia says, trying to get their attention. She notices Kira smile into the kiss as though she heard, but didn’t care to stop. “Erica, stop mauling your girlfriend so that we can get this project under way,” she demands.

Pulling back with an annoyed groan, Erica places one more kiss to the top of Kira’s head and takes her hand to walk inside the school.

Kira has no idea what she’s supposed to be doing, but Erica convinced her to help with an art project that the two of them had to do. It couldn’t be that bad.  
Boy, was she ever wrong.

“The paint’s supposed to go  _where_?” Kira practically shrieks.

“Come on, babe. It’s just the two, well, three of us. And it’s not like we are taking pictures or anything,” Erica tries to placate her, but Kira still looks pretty freaked out, so Erica walks up and takes her hand. “It’s just the three of us. Lydia is pack and she won’t do anything to embarrass or hurt you. We need a live person for this, okay? I promise it will be just fine,” she tells her in a soothing voice.

Kira closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath. Exhaling, she says, “Okay, okay. Let’s do this before I change my mind.”

And that is how Kira found herself completely naked except for black and purple body paint covering her entire petite form. 

The painting turned out wonderful, and they got an A. Something about the juxtaposition of life and death in the modern era. Whatever. 

The best part was Erica helping her get the paint off. It took  _hours_.

 


End file.
